Dance Like You Mean It
by Lights-in-the-Darkness
Summary: Kim is new in town and mets a rag tag group of kids that befreind her quickly.What will happen when she joins there dance crew after leaving her old one? What will they do when they go to the streets and see her old crew? Sorry I suck at summarys, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey goys so this is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh on me. I really Love the pairing kick so I am going to have a lot of that in this story. Also some other pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, sadly.

Kim's Pov

"KIMBERLY ANN CRAWFORD!" My mom yelled at me from down stairs. "Get up we have to leave soon." I was so mad today was moving day. We were moving all the way from Tennessee to California! I know right, that is so far. It was 5:30 in the morning and I was so not looking forward to this day. I got into a pair of black skinny jeans, some hot pink high tops and a pink graphic t shirt with a really cool graphic design I made my self. I put a scarf on and looked in my mirror. My signature look. I went to over to my bag and got my everyday makeup out. My other makeup is in the boxes with my other stuff. I put it on and ran downstairs. "SURPRISE!" I was so shocked I look around and saw my dance crew standing around a cake.

"OMG, you guys." I said with a sad smile on.

"Hey don't you dare forget about little old us in Tennessee on your great adventure to California." Chloe said with a little nudge.

"Remember you will always be our little cow girl." Kallie said

"Don't grow up to fast little squirrel." Jerome said.

"Kim don't go we are going to miss you so much!" Zac whined.

"Oh guys, trust me because I wish I didn't have to," pulling them into a nice group hug, "just come and visit, please!?" I begged.

"We should be saying the same thing to you." Chloe said.

"I will and you will to. I love you guys don't make me leave." I said started to cry.

"Kim don't cry we are your best friends and we love you." Jerome said it made me perk up. They always knew how to cheer me up.

"Kim, we are going to have to leave to catch our plane." My dad said.

My friends grabbed me "Mr. C you can't make her leave!" they all protested.

"Guys put me down, help me get my stuff, please." We all went up stairs and got my stuff. After one last sad goodbye, I finally left for the airport. I didn't want to go but I kind of did at the same time. There is going to be a lot of different stuff in cali than in Tennessee. Before I knew it we were on a plane heading to the 'golden state'.

3 days later

I was walking through the front door of my new school when a guy rapped his arm around me. Great just what I needed today. I gave him a disturbed look. "Names Jerry, what it do girl?" He asked.

"What it what? Sorry Jerry never goanna happen. Why don't we just be friends?" I said taking his arm off my shoulder.

"That was probably the nicest turn down I have ever gotten. So you new here?" he asked me

"Yeah, do you mind showing me to the office?" I asked hoping he would. "Oh and my name is Kim."

"Nice name and yeah just as soon as you meet my friends." He said pushing over to an odd group of people who looked like at my old school would never be friends with each other. There was a nerdy one with a sweeter vest an knee high socks, a really pretty girl with a floral dress, a nerdy girl with glasses and a slightly plump African American guy but he wasn't fat it was a good look for him. Then I saw a skater boy walk up to him with a really good smile and shaggy brown hair that cover his ears.

"Hey guys this is Kim she is new and now my new best friend." He said putting his arm around him again.

"And only friends, right jerry?" I asked taking his arm of me again.

"Hi I am Grace and this is Julie, I am so glad you are here now we have another girl around!" She said really excided.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hello, I am Milton," They boy with knee high socks said pointing to him self then at his friend, "and this is Eddie." I said hi to both of them.

"This here is jack, yo jack, jack, jack." Jerry said waving his hand in jacks face. He was starring at me.

"Huh, what oh hi Kim." Jack said and I giggled.

"Hey jack." I said almost getting lost into his big brown pools for eyes, wait what did I just say! "So can someone please take me to the office to get my stuff?" I kind of hoped jack would.

"Oh yeah me and Julie will take you!" grace said really excited still. I don't think I have ever met a peppier person before.

"Thank, Bye guys." I said walking away with the girls.

Jacks POV

"Ok so who was that?" I asked jerry. She was so beautiful and different from the girls that I meet.

"Kim, I tried to hit on her but she said no and asked if we could be friends." Jerry said looking off in the way she and the girls went. "Oh dude you like her don't you!" He pointed at me with a smirk on his face.

"No! What um is it really that obvious?" I asked him while scratching the back of my head. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I was hoping it would be Kim, but sadly it wasn't. It was the most popular girl in school, and might I say the most sluty.

"Jackie-poo, I wanted to know if you would go to the movies with me tonight?" Donna Tobin asked running her hand up and down my shirt. I pulled her hand away and said "Sorry, Donna I have some things to do tonight." I said trying not to hurt her.

"Uhhh, I was really hopping you could maybe next time." She said saying it more like a statement then a question.

"Um, lets go guys." I said pulling the guys away, not knowing how to answer that.

Kims Pov

"So Kim where did you move from?" Grace asked after we got my stuff from the office. I was so happy we all had 1st period with each other.

"Oh, I moved from Tennessee." I said.

"Cool, what is it like there?" Julie asked while grace nodded her head.

"Its fun I had my own horse and everything." I said and they both laughed alittle.

"Cool I have always wanted my own horse." Julie said.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said already missing home.

"Cool here we are Home EC." Said grace walking in to the class room. I walk in and everyone is already there. Julie sits with Milton, Grace sits with Jerry, Eddie is sitting with another girl, and jack is sitting alone! Good at least I get to sit with someone I sorta know. I walk over to jack and ask "Hey, can I sit here?" I see him look up and his eyes lit up like light bulbs. He shakes his head fast up and down. I giggle slightly.

"I didn't really get to introduce my self this morning, my name is Kim Crawford." I said sticking out my hand. He chuckled at my actions. He shook my hand and said "My name is Jack, Jack Anderson." He said smiling. I really liked his smile. I know I didn't really want to admit it but I kind of liked jack, but he didn't need to know that, I didn't really want a boyfriend right now any ways. We pulled our hands away and I looked at the door, a girl with a very short skirt and very high heels walked over to us.

"Hey Jackie," the girl said with a high voice, I looked over at jack who cringed and looked at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me." She asked as though I wasn't even there.

"Sorry, Donna, but if you cant see I am sitting with Kim." He said with a slight rudeness in his voice. I liked that he would rather sit with me then this blond haired bimbo.

"Who? Oh you." The girl who's name is Donna I guess said acting like she didn't see me.

"Yeah me, soo a bye-bye." I said waving at her. I could already tell I didn't like her.

She huffed and stomped away, sitting by one of her clones. I looked over at jack who was just starting at me.

"What?" I asked confused. He snickered.

"That took guts girl, do you know who that is?" He asked me.

"I think her name is Donna a girl who really needs her eyes checked." I said.

He Laughed and said, "She is the most popular girl in school and would do anything to get into a guys pants, I find it disgusting." I was happy that he didn't like girls like that. "So Kim tell me about yourself." He said so I did. I told him about Tennessee, my family, my friends, and when I got to my dance crew he stopped me. "WOW!" he said a little to loud. He motioned for the group to come over to us. I looked at him really confused. "Guys Kim said she had her own dance crew back in Tennessee!" He said, and I just got excited looks from everyone.

"KIM, that is amazing. Jack did you ask her?" grace said half to me and half to jack. I was confused, what were they talking about?

"No not yet." Jack said

"KIM will you please be in our dance crew!" Jerry said. Now it all made since why they hung out together with them all being so different.

"OMG of course I will!" They all high fived and then pulled me into a great big bear hug. That got a few looks from the students, but we didn't care.

They all went back to there seats and then the teacher came in "Hello students, my name is Mrs. Black, and welcome to home ec. I hope you like where you are sitting cause that is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year." I heard a few groans and some yeah noises. I looked over at jack who was starring at me with a really big grin. When I looked up he quickly looked away blushing slightly. I giggled. He was quiet and funny and nice and sweet. Even though I just met him I really am starting to like him but he would never feel the same way.

"Ok, ok quiet down we are going to start the year of right and we will start a game of life. Not the board game but a real game of life. You and the partner I assign you will be married and after a while will have a baby." She said and everyone looked around wanting to now who was being paired with who.

"Here is the partners:  
Donna Tobin and Eric Jacobson

Whitney Tillman and Eddie Jones

Grace Peterson and Jerry Martinez

Julie Newman and Milton Krupnick

Gabbie Flowers and Rick Carlson

Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford

And Hailey Hastings and Neil Telis"

I looked over at Jack and smiled but on the inside I was like screaming.

"SO…. I guess we are married." Jack said nervously. I chuckled, "Yeah I guess so Jackie Poo." Mimicking Donnas high pitch voice. He noticed and laughed, but Donna who heard and was pissed jack wasn't her partner did not.

We were handed a piece of paper and Ms. Black whispered to me "Welcome to Seaford High, Kim," With a warm smile. I said thank you and looked at the paper with Jack. There is just a summery of the assignment, and some questions on how well you now your partner. I felt like that would be a little hard to do since I just met him. Ha I just met him and now we are married.

"So Kim, since we don't really know each other that well do you want to hang out after school?" Jack asked. I smiled and said "Sure where do you want to go?" He shrugged. "How about we go gets some frozen yogurt?" I looked at him with a frown. I had never had frozen yogurt and didn't want to go and not like it. "Whats wrong Kim?" He asked obviously seeing my frown. "I have never really had a frozen yogurt before, so I don't know if I will like it." He smiled and said "Oh, you will I can already tell." He said with a smirk. The bell rung and I got up about to walk out of the door when a hand grabbed mine. I looked behind me and saw jack staring at me with a huge smile. I felt electricity jolting threw me just like when we shook hands. "Hey Kim you want me to walk with you?" He said sounding kinda nerves "Yeah, Id love that." I said with a huge grin and blushing slightly. We walked out the door and to my locker that is when I relised we were still holding hands. We weren't to my locker yet so I rolled with it. We reached my locker and Jack jerked his hand away. I looked up at him and he was red as a tomato.

"Oh uh sorry, Kim, I didn't relies-. He started to ramble so I interupeted him. I started to blush at what I was about to say.

"Jack, its ok really, I relised we didn't stop a while ago but I liked holding your hand." I looked at the ground. Jack lifted up my chin and smiled. "I like holding your hand to." I smiled and stared into his eyes, I wish we could have been like that for eternity. I broke the gaze and went to my locker and got my stuff. On the way to my next class (Which I convinitonly had with Jack) I couldn't stop smiling. I glanced over and Jack was staring at me.

"What?" I asked Jack with an amused smirk on my face.

"I was just thinking about after school." He said continuing to stare at me. I smiled and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff! I am going to update when ever I can so tomarrow there might be a new chapter. This one is alot shorter its just that it is going to take me along time to right the frozen yogurt part, so i wanted to make it good. This one is just a filler but I really like it personally. So hope you enjoy. **

_"So Kim, since we don't really know each other that well do you want to hang out after school?" Jack asked. I smiled and said "Sure where do you want to go?" He shrugged. "How about we go get some frozen yogurt?"_

Kims Pov:

I am getting really nerves about after school. During second hour Jack told me that after we got frozen yogurt that we would go to there dance studio so he could show me around.

It was the last hour of the day and I officially hate it. Social class, I really do like social just hate the teacher. drowns on and on about the importance of silence like her life depended on it. I was tempted to just start yelling and see if her head would explode. BRING! The bell practically screamed in my ear. I looked up and guess what I saw. The bell, yeah this is going to be so fun!

I gather my stuff and walk out of the door only to run into the one and only Donna Tobin and her clones. "Hey crawfish," She snarled at me. Great a few hours here and already a terrible nickname! I got up and tried to walk away because I really was not into having a fight with this girl and listen to her yell about how she broke a nail. They stepped in front of me and said, "Oh, no we wanted to have a little convo with you." She used those annoying word all the time like, tos adorbs, and stuff like that bug me so much. She continued on without letting me speak, "you seem to not get this but Jacks mine and you better stay away from him!" she said shoving me into a locker! Really, she has to go that low! Ok now I am pissed! "Oh really Tobin, because the only thing I heard out of Jacks mouth about you was Disgusting and repulsive. Oh and by the way my last names Crawford." I said with a smirk on my face. I walked away with them having dumb looks on there faces. Probably still trying to process the words I just used.

When I was down the hall from my locker the halls were almost empty. The only person I saw was down by my locker. I saw it was Jack and he was on his phone and then I felt a buzzing in my pockets. "Hello jack." I said walking up behind him. "Hey where are you? Are you ok?" He sounded frantic and worried. Aww, how sweet only known each other for a day and he is already worried about me. "Yeah, I'm fine." And with that I hung up. I was right behind him. He looked at his phone tried to call me again. I went on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "BOO!" With that he jumped 10 feet in the air and coming down with his hand over his heart. "Jesus, Kim don't scare me like that" He said after I had calmed my laughter I finally said, "Ok, ok don't have to go all religious on me." When I said that he smiled, god I loved that smile! I opened my locker and he asked me why I was so late. I told him every detail about the little Donna the slut incidence. He asked me if I was okay and of course I said yeah. Then he did something I really didn't expect, He busted out laughing. We were walking out that horrid place called school, when I finally asked, "Okay, what's so funny?"

"Discussing and repulsive! You really said that to them!"

"Yeah, well I was only telling the truth." We both smiled at each other and kept walking. Jack stopped and a few steps later so did I. He went and looked behind a bushed and when he can out there was a skateboard in his hands.

"Oh nononononono! I might dress like a skater girl sometimes but I am not getting on that!"

"Oh come on," he came up to me and whispered "don't worry I wont let you fall. I promise." I started to blush and smiled at him. I still had my doubts but he promised and I take promises very seriously. I got onto the board and was very surprised that I didn't completely come out from under me. Then I scooted over and he got on and wrapped his arms around my waist. I started burning in the face and so did jack. He pushed with his foot and with that we were off.

**Ok, ok I know it was incredably short but I need to get it out of the way. By the way, it took me like 3 hours to write because I had no idea what to write. I have ideas for the next chapter ,but now I have to put it into words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so ****incredibly sorry. I havent uplouded sence Tuesday of last week. I have been busy and when I am not I completly blank out that I should write something. I swear next chapter will be better. I have already started writing it so you should expect it soon. Enjoy! (hopefully)**

"Ok so I guess that it wasn't too bad." I said with a smile walking away toward the Seaford Mall.

"Yeah I loved it when you freaked out because we were going to fast!" Jack said teasingly.

"We were!" I yelled back at him.

"We were going about 5 miles in hour."

"Yeah whatever." I crossed my arms and pouted to see what he would do. "Oh, Come on, Kimmy." I gave him a death glare, and kept walking. "Ok I'm sorry." He said giving me a side hug. "Your Forgiven, and were is the shop?"

"It's just around the corner." We kept walking in comfortable silence then we came to a shop, pink berry to be exact. Jack opened the door and said, "Here you go my lady." In what I think is the worst British accent I have ever heard. "Why thank you my kind sir." I said mimicking his terrible accent. We both burst out laughing and getting some disturbed looks from other costumers but again we didn't care. He started walking to the counter and I fallow closely behind. When he got to the counter he told the girl his order and then looked at me. Then he told the girl a second order and then she rang it up.

"Did you just order for me?"

"Well yeah you have never been here before…" He ended up trailing off. I just looked at his and said "Thank you." With a small smile we turned and sat down. We waited a couple minutes and then he went up to go and get our order. He came back and handed me mine. Jack said it was the original flavor with strawberries, bananas and kiwi. All my favorite fruits.

"Thank you again jack, so since we are here to get to know each other why don't you tell me about yourself." I said taking my first bit of yogurt, and might I say it was delicious!

He was taking about how he had been dancing since he was 4 when I looked over and saw her."Jack, don't look now but it is apparently your 'girlfriend' is here." I said with a smirk on my face because I thought it was hilarious that Donna thought that she could ever go out with him.

"Oh god no." Jack said not even looking back.

"Jackie-Poo!" Donna said in a voice only a little bit higher and only dogs would be able to hear it. She pranced over and practically sat onto of Jack. I was jealous but kept my cool, I knew it didn't mean anything to him. Her two clones that I never bothered to learn the names of sat next to me so I couldn't get out of the booth. I called them clone 1 and clone 2 bacuase they are always there and always on the same side right behind Donna. Then something got me really mad, DONNA KISSED HIM! If you were me right now, you would know that I was planning many ways to kill her! I was freaking out on the inside but I kept my cool on the outside just continued eating, I was not going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing me freak out. She stopped and looked right at me, as soon as she did that her smirk dropped.

"Good to see you to Donna." I said to her.

"What?! Why aren't you freaking out!?" She said to me and all I did was shrug my shoulders and asked, "Girls do you mind if you could let me out me and Jack have to go." One of them moved still shocked at how I was acting. Jack got up and fallowed me out shocked from everything that just happened. Once we were out of ear shot he asked me, "Ok then, do you mind answering why you weren't freaking out?" Oh well I guess I should answer him truthfully. "Ok, so 1) I am not your girlfriend I have no right to freak out 2) If you were me you would know that I have the best idea on how to kill her. On a totally unrelated note, do you know were a girl could get about 20 rabid cats?" Jack busted out laughing "And Jack, you didn't seem to mind having Donnas tongue halfway down your throat." That statement made me want to cry a little. It was true Jack didn't really do a good job about throwing her of off him and saying 'get off of me you slut!' "Well if you were me you would know that if I tried to pull away here 6 inch long nails cut would cut into the back of my neck." He started rubbing the back of his neck so I just had to laugh.

"Ok, so can we agree that never happened?" I asked really hopeful. I really never wanted to speak about it again.

"Agreed."

"Ok, so where to now?" I asked and before he could answer I grabbed his arm (there are those tingles again) and ran to the jewelry shop that we were just about to pass.

"Oh Jack, isn't it beautiful." I really was enchanted, it was a necklace in the shape of a crown with a red heart in the middle.

"Yeah its almost as beautiful as you." Ok was I just imagining that or did he really just say that, even though I wasn't sure a smile still crept up on my face.

"Hey, lets get out of here. I still have to show you the studio." I swear I saw a blush on jacks face. Did he really say that about me? Did he mean it? I was almost to zoned out to know that we were at the studio. The label on the wall said "BLACK DRAGON SCHOOL OF PERFORMING ARTS". I was about to turn onto the side walk but jack stopped me.

"That ones not ours. That is." He pointed over down the street. Wow. This is going to be fun.

**Let me guess, it sucked. Oh well, I will se you soon my little lights. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, i give you the permission to yell at me. Seriously i havent posted for like a MONTH! Dear Jesus and his biological father (I read that in Why We Broke Up, really good book by the way) that is a really long time. So i wrote alot yesterday and finished it up today. I was going to write more but decided that i was going to end it there, giving me some ideas for the next chapter. Please Please read the note at the bottom.**

**You know what, I dont think I have ever done a disclamer! I do not own Kickin it Or the characters in it. If I did director dude would have alot worse than a cut leg! If you know what I mean. Enjoy!**

"Well it's… yeah." I said really not knowing how to describe what the studio looked like. There were sweat stains in the wood floor, a vending machine filled with junk food, and two doors that looked like it went to the changing rooms.

"Rudy we have someone for you to meet!" Jack yelled to another door on the other side of the room.

"Who is it Ja-." He looked up at me and his eyes went wide. Oh no does he recognize me. He walked up to me and started poking my face. You could literally feel the awkwardness in the air. Jack pulled the guy, who apparently is named Rudy, away from my face.

"You, is it really you? THE Kim Crawford!" Oh no he does know me. I ran over and covered his mouth. I looked over at jack with an innocent look on my face. He looked at me and thought I was crazy. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Jack, don't look at me like that."

"Then tell me why Rudy recognized you like you are his long lost sister. Wait, are you?"

"No, I have never met him before. Just call everyone else and I will tell you." Jack immediately took out his phone and called everyone. Apparently they were right across the street at a restaurant so they were here in about 2 minutes.

"Rudy do you have a computer?" I asked him and he ushered me into his office knowing what I was going to do. I went on youtube and searched up 'Kim Crawford's tragic fall'. The video came up almost immediately. I clicked on it, got up, and started walking towards the door of the office.

"Kim, where are you going?" Grace asked me.

"I can't watch it anymore. It's just to painful." I said not turning around. I waited outside the door for the video to be done.

Jacks Pov

Kim walked out and we all looked over to the computer. There was a girl in a ballet uniform, who I assumed was Kim, and a boy doing one of the most amazing ballet routines I have ever seen. They boy lifted her up and wasn't holding her right. They both feel on the ground and we heard Kim cry out in pain. They zoomed in on her foot as the paramedics were lifting her on a gurney. It looked backwards! The video ended and we all had horrified looks on our faces.

"Oh god!" I said and ran out of the room to find Kim sitting against the wall staring off into space.

"Kim." I started to say but was cut off.

Kims Pov

"No Jack, I don't need your pity." He came over and sat next to me.

"I am sorry Kim, that shouldn't have happened to you." He said sincerely.

"I don't blame Matt, or me, or anyone. What happened could have happened to anyone. I think of it as a pleasing."

"How do you think of it like that?" He said trying not to sound like a jerk. I didn't mind the question so I answered it.

"It made me discover other forms of dance." With that I got up and plugged in my ipod to the dock. I went to my dance play list and choose a song that I thought would be good to show my style and waited for it to start.

**Ok so there is that. Not alot of kick but you got info on Kims background. Ok so I have something I need to ask you guys. What should the song be that she dances to next chapter? Please give me ideas cuase I have none. I hope you guys injoy and Review please! Shine bright my lights.**


End file.
